Orcan Forest
About The Orcan Forest is one of the ancient forests that still stands in the world of Natrryn. It is believed that the Orcan Forest still holds many secrets unknown to history. In the depths of the Orcan Forest lies the birth place of orcs, Majka Brdo. Because orcs are birthed in the Orcan Forest, intelligent races have dared not explore the depths of the forest for fear they will never return. The Orcan Forest rests on the northern shore of the continent of Feyos. The western edge of the forest meets up with the city of Woolhope, and the eastern edge of the forest reaches almost to the city of Doveport. The forest is 135 miles long and 30 miles high. It contains a wide variety of exotic plants and animals. The most intelligent race that inhabits the forest is orc. The main tree of the forest is the Angakara, which resembles an oak tree. The Angakara has a thick, tall trunk and the top spreads out into many branches. In the Orcan Forest, the Angakara trees grow closely together and block out the sun from reaching the forest floor. The forest stays damp for most of the year and gets plenty of rain. Many fungi and moss-like plants compose the lower half of the forest. In the clearings of the forest gather beautiful wild flowers, many of which have not been seen by races other than the orc. Majka Brdo Majka Brdo is the birthplace of the orc race. Majka Brdo is a large hill made of mud. Gruumsh, the orc god of storms and war, birthed the orcs here when the world of Natrryn was created. Gruumsh created the orcs in his own image and gave them a love for chaos and war - even toward each other. As more and more orcs poured forth from Majka Brdo, some became great chieftains, and rallied many orcs under one banner and one cause... to destroy the other humanoid races. The inside of the hill was built to be a war machine. The orc war chieftain, Yambul, worked tirelessly to make the hill as productive as possible to churn out orcs for the great war he was planning. When Gruumsh found out about Yambul's plan, he descended on the hill and spoke with Yambul in person, granting his blessing to Yambul's cause. The orcs rallied under Yambul and drove out the majority of the other humanoid races from the continent of Feyos. The orcs ruled over much of Feyos for thousands of years. After the orcs had successfully driven out the other humanoids, they quickly grew bored and went back to their clans. It did not take long before the clans began warring with each other and the population of the orcs quickly dwindled. History The Orcan Forest was created when the world of Natrryn was created. The orc god of storms and war, Gruumsh, used a hill which he named Majka Brdo to birth a race he created in his own image, the orc. The Orcan Forest has stood the tests of time. The orcs have never lost their forest nor Majka Brdo to another race. In recent history of the world, the human race has kept the orcs land locked to their forest, and kept the population of the orc low. Locations * Majka Brdo (City) * Marun's Tower (Dungeon) Trivia * Category:Place